


A Gloomy Winter (isn't all that bad)

by baka_tsumibito



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 days of Rin!, Cannon compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Angst, Post Season 2, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_tsumibito/pseuds/baka_tsumibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's exhausted, Haru's in a bad mood, and Sousuke's tired of them beating around the bush.</p><p>Nitori and Momo have good intentions.</p><p>(Or, everyone's having love troubles once winter rolls around. Non-current Iwatobi/Samezuka swimmers included.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gloomy Winter (isn't all that bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Rin!!
> 
> (Somehow I always manage to write a multi-chapter.....sorry about that DX I'll try to get it finished before his birthday month celebration is over!)

"Momo, your stroke is inconsistent again!"

 

Rin ran a hand through his hair as Momo indignantly spun in the water to face him, nearly hitting the wall in the process. Ai, raising his head mid-stroke, dropped to the floor in the middle of his lane to listen in. 

 

"Ai!" Rin barked. "Don't just stop there! Finish your lap properly!! Honestly..." Rin t'ched. Practice had ended twenty long minutes ago, but Rin had stayed behind to assist Ai and Momo. The pair of roommates had all but demanded extra coaching, wishing to stay in top shape to ensure their respective places on the relay team for the next competition. 

 

Whenever that was, Rin wasn't sure. In fact, he couldn't even say what in the world had possessed him to stay behind and coach these two idiots. Momo had done nothing but swim into the wall, stroke sloppier than Rin had ever seen. Ai's time had gone down almost to what he was making in first year, and Rin wasn't sure what to tell him. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Rin spotted Sousuke slipping through the door of the natatorium. Resolving to talk to him later, he approached the duo in the water.

 

“Ai, Momo.” Fearing the tone of his voice, the two straightened their backs and snapped to attention.

 

“Yes, Rin-senpai!!”

 

Rin almost wanted to laugh at their serious-looking faces, but as captain he had a job to do. “Your strokes are obviously lacking. Momo, I thought you were passed this sloppy way of swimming. And, Ai! Why are you slowing down? You were faster than this at the start of the year!” Watching them droop, he felt a pang of regret for criticizing them too harshly, and tried to lessen the blow.

 

“…out of the water.” They looked up at him, teary-eyed, and Rin sighed. “We had a two-hour practice, are you really expecting to be in top form right now? Go wash up and rest this weekend, and we’ll work on it next practice.”

 

In considerably brighter tones, they answered “Yes, Rin-senpai!!” It was only as they were scrambling out of the pool that he heard Sousuke finally speak up. Rin was about to turn when—

 

“Rin, your boyfriend’s here. Stop ignoring him, it’s making him sad.”

Between the flush that rose to his cheeks and his protests against Sousuke’s wording, a very flustered Rin snapped his focus to the pool entrance. When they made eye contact, Haru brightened immediately, leaving Rin to wonder what expression he had been wearing before.

 

“Haru!” Rin couldn’t resist calling out, and almost missed Sousuke’s exit from the natatorium. He paid it little mind, instead heading towards the Iwatobi swimmer slowly making his way around the pool. It was nothing new for Haru to be transfixed by the water, especially in the wintertime, however…

 

Rin stopped as they stepped face-to-face, and stared down his rival. Aside from the shadows under his eyes, Haru seemed perfectly fine on the surface. He was dressed in his school uniform, probably wearing his swimsuit underneath Rin guessed. There was only one obvious issue it seemed he needed to address.

 

“Why are you here?” Rin asked, hesitantly. Since it was winter, Haru trained in Iwatobi SC Returns, though Rin had extended an invitation to join in on Samezuka practices whenever he pleased. Though right now, it was well after practice hours, and Rin had also made it clear that he shouldn’t be breaking into the pool after that anymore (not that it had stopped him on numerous occasions, but he’d rather not take the risk). They had allotted him extra hours for personal training due to his future in professional swimming, but right now was not one of them.

 

Haru still hadn’t answered, which made Rin worry that he’d been too blunt and offended his fellow swimmer. Blindly grasping for words, what came out was – “About what Sousuke said earlier… sorry. Just ignore him.” Rin felt himself getting embarrassed just thinking about it, and turned his head to the side, lifting an arm to rub behind his neck.

 

Haru titled his head to the side in puzzlement, an action Rin nearly missed, busy self-loathing ( _If it’s not that obvious then why is Sousuke still commenting about it_).

 

“What did Yamazaki say?”

 

Everything about the question was straightforward, from its wording, to its intonation, to the asker’s expression. Rin cursed inwardly, only just realizing that Haru had been across the room and out of hearing range. Haru began to walk by him, gaze still prodding for an answer while he headed for the change rooms.

 

Rin saw an opportunity for what it was. “Oi, Haru! Are you seriously planning on going swimming right now?” Taking a few fast-paced strides, he landed into step with Haru, who was walking with a purpose. “Haru…answer me.” Rin ground out, already exasperated not even five minutes into their conversation.

 

Haru stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway, and a spark of understanding lit up Rin’s mind.

 

“This is the way to the dorm, right?” Haru asked, staring daggers through the door. It seemed not only Rin was the target of Haru’s intense looks today, something he’d have to make a point about asking him later.

 

“Yeah,” Rin raised his hand behind his neck again. “But I have some stuff to finish up hear first. You can go up ahead, if you want. Do you know the way?”

 

Haru nodded, then slipped through the door before Rin could say anything further. “Hey, wait, Haru!” Rin let the hand he’d raised from his neck to reach out, drop. He heaved another sigh. There was no use arguing with someone who wouldn’t listen, which Haru seemed uninclined to do today. He’d have to hurry through his captain duties to get back to the dorm soon and ask Haru what the hell was up with him today.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken him longer than he’d hoped, but as he trudged up the stairs leading to his room’s hallway, Rin wearily smiled. No amount of anger towards Sousuke’s teasing would take away the truth of the matter – which even though he was loathe to admit – he had feelings for Haru.

 

Not just normal feelings, at that. He was strongly inclined, no, very likely to, that wasn’t it either, most probably… was in love.

 

According to Sousuke, Rin frowned as he pulled open the hallway door, Rin had been in love since age 12. _You’d have to be in love with someone to switch schools during winter term to be with them_ , or something along those lines, was what Sousuke had said. Rin had taken issue with this point; he’d wanted to _swim_ with Haru, more specifically a relay that had failed everywhere else. Nevertheless, Sousuke had not let up, and he seemed to have gotten worse since Haru had decided to enter the world of competitive swimming. _Will you live together when you get back from Australia? Don’t get too distracted by him that you’ll lose._ Sousuke insinuating that they were _already_ dating was new though.

 

He suppressed a yawn as he went for the doorknob for his room, hoping the two were being civil inside and not tearing each other to bits. He’d heard bits and pieces from many swimmers about arguments between the two, but never been witness to one, nor had either Haru or Sousuke admitted it. For now, it would suffice to watch them closely when forced to interact, he’d decided. But now, given the prime opportunity, curiosity overwhelmed him and he let his hand fall from the knob.

 

“…make those croquettes? I…”

 

“…that depends on if……remember the way…”

 

“…live next to the shrine and Tachibana….”

 

Rin felt something inside his chest drop. No one had ever told him about these two acting so familiarly – even he’s never witnessed it. But now it seemed that Sousuke has not only visited Haru, and maybe Makoto too, but also eaten his cooking? And more importantly, that _wasn’t mackerel_?

 

Rin felt upset, but only slightly. It wasn’t that he’d ever minded Sousuke becoming friends with Iwatobi, but it made him feel left out. When would Sousuke have had the chance to go over to _Haru’s_? And—

 

“… go to the same university… Makoto…”

 

“… as if…. studying….if I pass the exams…”

 

Rin clenched his fists. Now Sousuke was going to Tokyo too? Was that how it everything was, Haru and Makoto _and_ Sousuke all living in Tokyo together, while he was flying oversees to the place that had destroyed him with its loneliness and solitude.

 

Rin was in the middle of trying to process the new information when the door swung open, and he was faced with the towering figure of his best friend. Normally Sousuke didn’t feel that much taller, but now it was as if he’d shrunken to a height shorter than even Haru, staring up at Sousuke as if he was miles away.

 

“Rin?” Sousuke sounded confused, but slowly cluing in to what Rin had been up to. “Were you standing outside?”

 

“Nah,” Rin denied with a forced laugh. “I just got back. Where are you heading?”

 

He noticed a sports bag slung over his friend’s body for the first time, and he seemed to be back to normal height, since he could see Haru over Sousuke’s good shoulder.

 

“I’m heading out for the night. You’ll have the dorm to yourselves, but _don’t do anything bad._ ” Sousuke stressed, eyes narrowed for effect.

 

Rin spluttered. “Hah!? Wh-what are you say—” but was cut off by none other than Haru.

 

“The walls are thin,” he nodded like their conversation was perfectly ordinary. “And the furniture is fragile.” Haru seemed to have come to his own conclusions, but Rin had never been more lost.

 

“What do you mean, the furniture is fragile?! Hey, Sousuke, get back here!” Sousuke was already halfway down the hall, and did nothing but raise a hand in goodbye before disappearing from Rin’s sight.

 

“Honestly,” Rin groaned, stepping into the dorm room, momentarily forgetting Haru’s presence. It was only when Haru came up to him ( _too close, too close, too close_ ) that the situation sunk in.

 

“… Sousuke—where’s he staying out overnight?” _And did that mean Haru was staying in his place?_

 

Haru shrugged. “I heard he’s going to study. With Makoto.” Haru didn’t treat it as something out of the ordinary, leading Rin to believe that it wasn’t a new development at all.

 

Heading over to the wardrobe, Rin let the frustrated expression fall from his face, resigning himself to an argument with Sousuke later to resolve the negative feelings creeping around his heart due to the secrets his closest friends were keeping.

 

He jumped at the feeling of cool breathe on his neck, not needing to turn around to know that Haru was standing behind him, warmth blossoming in the places where they nearly touched ( _his back, his arm, his thigh_ ).

 

“Do you have something I can wear?” Haru asked softly. Whether he was unnecessarily scared of the “thin” walls or just tired, Rin couldn’t tell. He grunted in reply, crouching down and violently went through his clothes, nearly unfolding half a stack of shirts in search of something small for Haru.

 

A cool hand gently rested on top of his own, trying to prevent more innocent shirts from being scattered. “That was in Middle School, you know.” Haru spoke quietly, as if revealing some large secret. “I dropped my key, and he came over to return it to me. We talked about swimming and I fed him. That was all.”

 

Rin allowed himself to fall to the floor, welcoming the sitting position as relief flooded through his system. No matter how much he told himself he’d been overreacting, Haru’s confession had soothed him greatly. It was only when he felt a weight against his side that he noticed his increased heartbeat, thumping not so steadily in his chest.

 

“…Are you angry?” Haru murmured, curled against his side for unknown reasons, not that he would complain. Thoughts of their first sleepover sprung to mind, but he pushed them aside. “Why would I be?” Rin answered gently.

 

“Here,” Rin passed him a shirt. “See if this fits.” Internally, he mourned the loss of warmth as Haru sat up to hold out the shirt.

 

“You want me to sleep in this?” Haru asked in disbelief, staring down the dressier shirt that had been tossed his way. His expression was so _cute_ in that moment, Rin reached over and ruffled his hair.

 

“No, don’t be stupid. Unless you really want me to sneak you into the Cafeteria?” Rin rose from the floor, legs aching as he pushed himself upright to look for more clothing. Paying little heed to Haru’s protests, he rummaged through the dresser until finding a jacket and some clothing for himself. “There’s no way you’re going out in your uniform. So just put it on,” Rin said as he turned around, about to check the size of the jacket against Haru’s torso, when he caught it.

 

Caught Haru looking at him with the softest expression; not like he was water, but more like something to be protected.

 

Rin knew he had to be blushing as he pressed the jacket to Haru’s front, amidst taunts: “You should be jealous more often, Rin. It really suits you.” “Shut up!”

 

Even though Haru continued to tease him in that light tone as he returned to the shelves to find something else that might fit, he couldn’t help the large smile spreading across his face. He’d be taking Haru to dinner today, hopefully finding the cause of his earlier poor mood and visit, but maybe he’d get another chance to do what he’d been wanting, the right way.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue (posted on 30daysofRin!)
> 
> Nitori and Momo peered through the crack in the slightly-open door to their senpai’s room.
> 
> “Nanase-san is hugging Rin-senpai!”
> 
> “Sshhhh, Momo!! And besides, Rin-senpai has an arm around Nanase-san!”
> 
> Haru fidgeted, burrowing closer into Rin’s side, and the voices coming from behind the door suddenly quieted.
> 
> “Leave them alone, it’s a Saturday,” A low voice came out from behind them, causing the kouhai to jump up.
> 
> “Ya-Yamazaki-senpai!! Wait….huh!? Yamazaki-senpai, why aren’t you sleeping in your room?” Momo had his eyes open as wide as they could, head turning back and forth between Sousuke and the occupied dorm room.
> 
> “Tachibana-san?” Nitori blinked his eyes confusedly. “What are you doing here?”
> 
> Makoto laughed embarrassedly. “Yamazaki-kun had to return his school books, so I decided to come with him. You know, since it’s my fault after all.” He scratched his cheek with his index.
> 
> Sousuke was reaching out to open the door when his hand was slapped away. Turning to glare at his kouhai, he was answered with:
> 
> “Don-Don’t wake them up, Yamazaki-senpai!!” “Look at how peaceful Rin-senpai looks!!”
> 
> Brushing them off, Sousuke strode into the room amidst their cries, and dropped his books on his desk. Turning to look at the lower bunk, his lips twitched.
> 
> Rin was lying closest to him, one arm under his head and the other wrapped around Haru, who was curled into his side. They made quite the peaceful picture, he had to admit, even when Haru opened one eye, slowly blinked at him, and let it fall closed.
> 
> He snuck out of the room more quietly than he had entered, pulling Makoto along to run away from the inquisitive questions coming from the two frantic younger swimmers.


End file.
